


Let it be

by beresklet



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: First Time, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 21:17:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7238839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beresklet/pseuds/beresklet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Что толку от этой любви? Даже если она окажется взаимной, это ничего не изменит: после выполнения контракта Себастьян в любом случае заберет его душу, что бы ни произошло.<br/>Порыв ветра, влетевший в окно, подтолкнул в спину, будто ободряя. Мальчик сощурился, как рассерженный котенок, и, привстав на цыпочки, дотянулся руками до шеи Себастьяна, властно наклоняя к себе. Замер на долгое мгновение, а затем быстро, отчаянно, боясь передумать и быть отвергнутым, прижался губами к прохладным губам.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let it be

На поместье черным удушливым бархатом легла ночь, желто-розовое крыло заката померкло, и из-за леса величаво всплыла луна, пронизав темноту серебряными нитями. Старый особняк засыпал. В зале загасили лампы, дрогнул и погас огонек свечи в окне на первом этаже.

Дверь за дворецким закрылась, как всегда, бесшумно. Теперь он будет долго бродить по дому, выискивая непорядки, сдувая с мебели несуществующие пылинки.

«Правильно, чем ему еще заниматься? Спать он не спит, энергии хоть отбавляй, вот и мается…»  
Сиэль расслабленно сидел на подоконнике, покачивая ступней над темным газоном. Сидел и размышлял о том, что вот только сейчас, ночью, он наконец может побыть самим собой. Может сбросить маску строгого, чопорного и неприступного графа Фэнтомхайва, личина которого надоела ему до смерти. Попытаться забыть свою боль и страх и просто дышать, впитывая запах сонной природы, слушать, как звенят цикады, смотреть на небо.

А еще может не видеть это красноглазое привидение, все время находящееся рядом.

Сиэля уже давно грызла изнутри непонятная темная тоска. Стоило в поле зрения замаячить высокой фигуре дворецкого, как его сердечко испуганно сжималось, и он уже был не в силах понять, чего же хочется больше: чтобы Себастьян оставил его в покое, или наоборот…

Такой разброд в собственных чувствах смущал и нервировал его, и юный граф изводил себя, постоянно размышляя о своих с демоном взаимоотношениях, вертя и истолковывая их так и эдак, но все не находя приемлемых ответов на свои вопросы. А еще близился строк выполнения контракта, и этот факт совсем не придавал ему спокойствия…

Луна коснулась макушки высокой ели, и Сиэль поднял голову, прислушиваясь. Да, все как обычно: этажом выше с тихим стуком распахивается окно. Значит, бесполезные хождения демона закончены, и теперь начнется музицирование.

Чем ближе был роковой срок, тем сильнее граф цеплялся за жизнь. Нет, он не лебезил перед демоном, не заискивал и не пытался избежать того, что должно было случиться. Он просто стал замечать такие вещи, на которые раньше не обращал своего светлейшего внимания, и наслаждаться ими. Для него будто открылся новый мир, полный красок и запахов. Луна, когда-то навевавшая лишь скуку, стала загадочной и притягательно таинственной, чай, его повседневный напиток, приобрел вдруг неповторимый вкус, а еще с недавних пор мальчишка полюбил музыку, ту, которая рождалась на втором этаже под чутким смычком мастера.

Он не пропускал ни одного такого концерта. Брыкался и корчил недовольные гримасы на уроках, но лишь до проформы, а по ночам слушал, слушал, слушал, упиваясь каждым звуком. Как только первая нота мягко падала в ночь, Сиэль обращался в слух и замирал, и то, что пела скрипка, хоть ненадолго, но все-таки разгоняло тягостные раздумья и страх, поддерживая и согревая его почти отчаявшуюся душу.

Но на это раз что-то пошло не так. Как он ни старался, ему не удавалось услышать мелодию целиком, лишь отдельные звуки, настолько тихой она была.

Широкая лестница, ведущая на второй этаж, чуть подсвечена луной. Босые ноги ступают по самому ее краю, зябко поджимаясь от прикосновения холодного мрамора.

…Вот и его комната. Сначала Сиэль хотел просто постоять снаружи, но его посетила мысль, что вид графа, подпирающего в такой час дверь собственного дворецкого, мягко говоря, странен и может шокировать кого-нибудь, кому приспичит выйти в коридор.

Себастьян стоит у окна, прижимаясь щекой к полировке скрипки. На нем – удивительно! – только рубашка, заправленная в брюки, а вечная жилетка и этот дурацкий фрак с длинными фалдами, столь ненавидимые его господином, небрежно сброшены на кровать, рядом скорчились белые перчатки. Рубашка в свете луны кажется голубоватой, почти прозрачной, и светлая ткань четко очерчивает стройный силуэт.

Не желая стоять на пороге, Сиэль неслышно пересек комнату и опустился в кресло. Неслышно? Не для демона. Мелодия, звучавшая не громче шепота листвы, стала сильнее, заполнила собой звенящую пустоту. Звуки ее словно ласково гладили лицо и ерошили волосы, обволакивали, завораживали, растворяли. В ней слышалась то безграничная скорбь, то яростная решимость, то злобные трели, то лиричное легато, но главный мотив оставался неизменным – мягким, кротким и невыразимо прекрасным.

Мальчишка изумленно и недоверчиво прислушивался к ощущениям, вызванным музыкой. С его души будто слетали чешуйки мелких обид, повседневных забот, горе и вместе с ним и страх, так плотно укутавшие ее, слой за слоем отставали, и вот из-под шелухи прошлого показалось, словно бутон, чувство, которое он старательно прятал, которое избегал называть по имени, считая, что не имеет на него права.

Сиэль любил Себастьяна. Знал, что это глупо и бессмысленно – и любил. Характер, глаза, руки, тонкие черные волосы, а особенно – губы, когда они чуть изгибаются в насмешливой улыбке, прежде чем открыть ряд белых зубов.

Граф стал поспешно упаковывать самовольно вырвавшееся чувство обратно. Что толку от этой любви? Даже если она окажется взаимной, это ничего не изменит: после выполнения контракта Себастьян в любом случае заберет его душу, что бы ни произошло. Но бутон сопротивлялся. Все аргументы, которыми забрасывал его Сиэль, он упорно пробивал, как молодая трава пробивает прошлогодние листья. Отчаявшись, мальчик метнул в него свой последний, самый весомый, на его взгляд, довод: «Я не знаю, можно ли доверять ему! Хоть он и дворецкий, добрый и справедливый, но все-таки остается демоном, которому нужна только моя душа!»

«И что? – зашептал внутренний голос, — Какой смысл сидеть вот так и сомневаться? Ты ведь не знаешь наверняка. Возьми и скажи ему все, как есть. Тебе нечего терять. Ты уже почти ушел из этой жизни».

Сиэль оцепенел. А ведь так и есть, ведь он почти мертв. Разве это жизнь – выполнять чужие приказы, быть просто марионеткой в чьих-то искусных пальцах, все время с замиранием сердца ждать завтрашнего дня, боясь, что он окажется последним? Нет. Так больше продолжаться не может! Он – граф Фэнтомхайв, а не какая-то безвольная тряпка, не имеющая своего мнения и не способная на самостоятельные действия. Он все скажет Себастьяну. Пусть это будет смешно. Пусть это будет больно. Зато это шаг, который меньше всего ожидают от марионетки. Его собственный шаг.

— Let it be, — прошептал граф, с трудом разлепляя внезапно пересохшие губы. Музыка лилась потоками, заставляя рассудок отступить, а бутон чувства в его душе расправлять лепестки. Еще немного - и бутон превратился в дивный цветок, тонкий запах которого не уловить человеческому обонянию.

Последняя дрожащая нота повисла в тишине, а потом медленно, словно нехотя, растаяла.  
Себастьян опустил руку со смычком и вдруг замер. Демоны очень точно улавливают состояние человека. Именно так, с помощью чутья, они находят отчаявшихся и предлагают им свои услуги. Так было и сейчас: дворецкий чувствовал, что с Сиэлем что-то происходит, но вот что именно, пока не мог понять.

— Мне показалось, кто-то мучает кошку. А это, оказывается, ты играешь. – В голосе нет обычной властности и звона стали. Странно. Губы Себастьяна растянулись в улыбке, точным пинком отправив футляр с инструментом под кровать, он приблизился к креслу и присел на корточки, пристально вглядываясь в лицо своего господина. И вот тут-то он и почуял аромат цветка.

На что он был похож, Себастьян не взялся бы сказать. Даже в его словаре, запас которого пополнялся не одно столетие, не нашлось подходящих определений. Одно он знал точно: это самый лучший запах! Другого такого – пусть даже похожего! – нет и никогда не будет. Он одурманивал, окутывая сознание частой сетью желаний, лишая рассудка. От него сводило скулы и першило в горле, а рот наполнялся слюной. Где-то в потайном уголке сознания шевельнулся зверь, загнанный туда много лет назад, и дворецкий судорожно вдохнул воздух.

Длинные ресницы взметнулись вверх, и синие глаза с любопытством заглянули в алые. От этого взгляда по спине Себастьяна проскакал табун мурашек, зверь внутри него рванулся… Ни один мускул не дрогнул на лице, когда он загонял его обратно, прося всех известных и неизвестных богов дать ему сил совладать с собой, не напугав маленькое чудо, явившееся к нему в комнату так поздно ночью.

С минуту они пожирали друг друга взглядами. Демон, яростно борясь со своими желаниями, ждал, когда его дорогой граф озвучит, наконец, цель своего визита. Сиэль же, все-таки решившись, лихорадочно соображал, не зная толком, с чего начать. Мысли разбегались, как мыши, и, пытаясь собрать их вместе, он с едва уловимым вздохом поднялся и подошел к окну. Луна спряталась за облаками, цикады смолкли, в воздухе чувствовалось напряжение. Где-то далеко пророкотал гром.

— Будет гроза, — прозвучало над ухом. – Мой господин, нужно ли закрыть окно?

Вместо ответа юный глава семьи Фэнтомхайв медленно повернулся к дворецкому, задирая голову, стараясь увидеть его лицо. Оно ничего не выражало, лишь в глубине глаз мерцала раскаленная лава. Мальчишка, едва способный дышать от охватившего его волнения, уставившись в них, стал повторять про себя, как заклинание: «Ты мне нужен. Ты нужен мне, Себастьян», всем существом желая, чтобы он понял, и не пришлось произносить это вслух.

Безрезультатно помаявшись под вопросительным взглядом еще немного, Сиэль беспомощно огляделся по сторонам, ища хоть что-нибудь, что могло бы избавить его от этих мучений. Он страшно злился: на Себастьяна за недогадливость, на Грелля – за то, что у того язык без костей когда надо и не надо, и на себя — за свою слабость и за то, что когда пришло время расставить все точки над «i», он двух слов связать не может.

«К черту все, пусть сам догадывается» — решил мальчик и опустил взгляд на пуговицы рубашки дворецкого. Злость сменилась обидой, подступившей к горлу тугим колючим комком. Теплившаяся в сердце надежда на то, что Себастьян неровно дышит не только к его душе, но и к нему самому, сейчас медленно угасала, почти задушенная тонкими липкими лапками зарождающегося отчаяния. Еще бы! Когда приходишь к человеку (или демону – какая разница?), чтобы сказать ему самые главные слова, а тебя встречают таким вот вежливо-ожидающим, каким-то казённым взглядом… любому будет обидно. Хотя чего он ожидал от этой бездушной твари? Любви? Понимания?..

Лицо Сиэля, когда он озирался, удивило Себастьяна. Никогда он не видел такого несчастного, растерянного, загнанного выражения, и, вопреки всему раздраженному состоянию, оно не только не рассердило его, но даже наоборот, пробудило в сердце неожиданное чувство нежности. Его маленький граф, всегда такой смелый и решительный, испуган? Не может быть.

Помедлив, Себастьян совершил непозволительную для обычного дворецкого вещь: протянул руку, поймал острый подбородок и потянул вверх. Наверное, не стоило этого делать, не стоило вообще касаться этой юной и нежной кожи: по напряженной руке от кончиков пальцев проскочил разряд, что есть силы ударивший в голову. Дворецкий второй раз за ночь сделал судорожный вдох. Контролировать себя становилось все труднее и труднее.

…В глазах - вселенская тоска и немой укор, да еще и на фунт упрямства в плотно сжатых губах и нахмуренных бровях, из-под которых сверкают два ярко-синих, чистых-чистых аквамарина.  
«Глаза – зеркало души».

Да и не только глаза. По незаметной обычному взгляду дрожи ресниц, по участившемуся сердцебиению демон догадывался, что хочет сказать его господин, но вот только озвучивать догадки не спешил. Во-первых, не хотел облегчать графу жизнь, а во-вторых, вдруг он ошибается?..

«Ни за что не скажет. Будет молчать до последнего. Гордый. Что ж…»

Грелль, наблюдавший за ними уже некоторое время с ближайшего дерева, нервно грыз ногти, изредка для разнообразия впиваясь острыми зубами в кожу, сопя и чертыхаясь. Когда же Себастьян притянул мальчишку к себе и зарылся лицом в его волосы, нервы жнеца не выдержали. По щекам побежали слезы, смешиваясь с начавшимся дождем, слезы зависти, злости, боли. Плечи мелко вздрагивали, кончик хвоста, которым он вытирал глаза, промок насквозь…

Красноволосый не выносил, когда любили кого-то, кроме него. Эта черта его характера — законченный эгоизм — была очень яркой, хотя, наверное, она не смогла бы затмить кровожадность и похотливость. Кровожадность просыпалась ненадолго, но регулярно, всякий раз, когда он брал косу в руки и отправлялся на работу – то есть каждый день. Похотливость же трудилась денно и нощно в фоновом режиме. А вместе все эти три прелести и составляли основу убойного коктейля под названием «жнец Сатклифф».

Деятельная, беспокойная натура Алой Смерти не могла долго зацикливаться на чем-то одном. Шумно высморкавшись, Грелль пакостно и хищно улыбнулся. Сейчас эта парочка получит от него на орехи. Если быть точным, то тот, что поменьше. Себастьянчик ему еще пригодится…

С бензопилы в разные стороны полетели капли, ноги почти оторвались от опоры, готовые прыгнуть, ударить, опрокинуть… Но тут жнеца бесцеремонно схватили за волосы и дернули назад. От неожиданности тот потерял равновесие и рухнул вниз, на траву, а следом за ним легко и изящно спустился Уильям Ти Спирс. Не замечая его, Грелль осклабился, сцапал косу и во второй раз кинулся к особняку, но опять был отловлен за хвост и водворен под сень деревьев. Тут он сорвался окончательно: бормотал нечто невнятное, размахивая руками, что-то доказывал, пытался бить головой деревья и, в конце концов, разрыдался у невозмутимо спокойного Уилла на плече, голося, что он розовый, пушистый и просто лапочка, а вот Себастьян черный, лысый и нехороший. Ну или будет лысым, пусть только ему, Греллю, вернут обратно любимую косу…

С видом умудренного опытом работника дома с желтыми стенами Уилл, одной рукой поддерживая повисшего на нем истерика, а в другой неся бензопилу, побрел прочь от поместья, поругивая про себя демонических красавчиков, развращающих нынешнюю молодежь. Последний раз горестный вопль огласил округу, и вскоре не было слышно ничего, кроме раскатов грома и стука капель по металлической крыше.

Глаза, зрачки которых странным образом колебались между нормальным, человеческим, и истинным состоянием, оказались вдруг очень близко, и Сиэля окончательно охватил необъяснимый ужас. Руки моментально похолодели, а сердце забилось так, будто решило вырваться из груди. Так чувствует себя мышь, завороженная взглядом змеи, не в силах двинуться с места.

Первым решением, которое отыскалось в голове мальчишки, было – убежать. Но он лишь сжал покрепче зубы, давя в себе непристойный порыв, и остался на месте. Нельзя. Нужно закончить начатое, а не бежать, поджав хвост. В следующее мгновение сильные руки, неспешно скользнув по его плечам, сомкнулись за спиной. Это простое движение вышибло из юного графа весь воздух, и, когда способность дышать возвратилась, какая-то часть его сознания решила, что, имей луна запах, она пахла бы именно так, как пах дворецкий: чуть сладковато, чуть терпко.

Себастьян не двигался. Лишь его ровное дыхание шевелило волосы за ухом юного господина. Он рисковал, но так было все-таки лучше, чем просто стоять и смотреть в эти глаза, такие немного наивные и волнующе близкие. Для своих лет паренек был нормального роста, но дворецкому макушкой доставал едва-едва до плеча. Для того, чтобы обнять эту мелочь, демону пришлось согнуться под весьма неудобным углом, но все равно он был счастлив. Потому, что в груди что-то мерно и тепло пульсировало. Потому, что по всему телу струйками разбегалась радость. Потому, что руки Сиэля нерешительно легли ему на бедра. Потому что, наконец, стало ясно, зачем мальчишка пришел к нему.

Он не ждал и даже не смел надеяться на такой поворот событий. Коварный, хитрый демон, чудовище, скверна на теле этого мира – за его дела ему нет прощения ни на этом, ни на том свете. Прожив не одну сотню лет, он свыкся с мыслью, что такого, как он, никто не может не то, что любить – терпеть подле себя. И это больно, но правильно, значит, у людей остались хоть какие-то понятия о добре и зле. Нельзя стирать грань между ними, нельзя впускать тьму в сердце, если чувствуешь себя светом, нельзя впускать свет, если ты тьма. Им нельзя перемешиваться, иначе в душе останется только унылая серость, гнилая, промозглая и безликая.

Демоническая сущность еще не совсем подчинила его, не до конца превратила в грязное животное наподобие его собратьев. И, наверное, поэтому он страдал, жалея, что связался с этим молодым аристократом. С одной стороны, жаждал поглотить его душу, а с другой – хотел остаться с ним навсегда в качестве дворецкого, наставника, друга…

Вынырнув из своих мыслей, Себастьян слегка отстранился от графа, твердо глядя тому в глаза. Хорошенького понемножку, он и так слишком уж привязался к мальчишке, и укреплять эту связь было опасно. Опасно, потому что, когда придет время, очень трудно будет ее разорвать. Для обоих. Но особенно — для демона, он-то останется жить дальше…

— Мой господин… — голос звучит непривычно глухо, — Мой господин, вы не должны…  
Сложно было придумать более неприятные слова для Фэнтомхайва. Когда демон все-таки сообразил, что сказал, мгновенно взвившегося Сиэля было уже не остановить: с каких это пор дворецкий решает, что он должен или не должен делать?!..

Порыв ветра, влетевший в окно, подтолкнул в спину, будто ободряя. Мальчик сощурился, как рассерженный котенок, и, привстав на цыпочки, дотянулся руками до шеи Себастьяна, властно наклоняя к себе. Замер на долгое мгновение, а затем быстро, отчаянно, боясь передумать и быть отвергнутым, прижался губами к прохладным губам. Общество осудило бы его за такой поступок, но сейчас это было неважно. Гораздо важнее то, что неподвижные вначале губы шевельнулись, несмело отвечая, а сердце сладко замерло и забилось быстрее: почти угасшая надежда вспыхнула с новой силой.

То ли от неожиданно расшалившихся нервов, то ли оттого, что незнакомые и необычные ощущения обрушились на него так резко и такой плотной стеной, Сиэль на миг потерял связь с реальностью, вновь придя в себя уже на кровати. Себастьян, улегшись рядом, обвел языком контур тонких губ, наслаждаясь их мягкостью, и, проникнув между ними, углубил поцелуй. Он честно дал этому нахалу шанс уйти, но тот напросился сам, и теперь демон ни за что не упустит своего. Мальчишка напрягся – то ли от отвращения, то ли от удивления, и мужчина, стараясь расслабить его, начал легонько ласкать его волосы, вплетаясь пальцами в короткие прядки. Резкий вдох – и язычок Сиэля, прежде испуганно неподвижный и забившийся вглубь, дотронулся до чужого языка, изучавшего горячий рот. Дернувшись, как от удара, но не посмев вырваться, граф инстинктивно притянул Себастьяна ближе к себе, так, что тот навис над ним, опираясь на локоть. Он не совсем понимал, что происходит, тело билось, просило и умоляло о чем-то, пока ему неизвестном, выходя из под контроля и не слушая слабого писка затуманенного разума.

Грохотал гром, будто огромные камни падали на крышу особняка, капли дождя барабанили по широкому подоконнику, собирались в лужицы на дубовых половицах. Ветер нещадно трепал кусты и деревья за окном, тяжелые шторы намокли и льнули к стене, а для этих двоих словно не существовало ничего, кроме них самих. Все притворство обоих было отброшено, и время, словно сжалившись над ними, милостиво приостановилось.

Всего лишь поцелуй, а Сиэль, уже не в силах сопротивляться накатывавшим волнам удовольствия, закрыл глаза и, тяжело дыша, отдался во власть партнера, полностью доверяя ему, такому родному и любимому. Себастьян, отчаянно сдерживая не желавшего угомониться демона в себе, прервал поцелуй, нежно потерся щекой о щеку своего господина и чуть приподнялся над ним, чтобы хоть ненадолго успокоить чудовище внутри. У Сиэля вырвался недовольный прерывистый полувздох-полувсхлип, и промелькнувшая молния выхватила из мрака его лицо: от густых ресниц темная тень, щеки ввалились, рот приоткрыт и блестит влажно… Дворецкий невольно залюбовался им, чуть угловатыми линиями его тела, доверчивым изгибом шеи, тонкими руками, так беззащитно раскинутыми... Прекрасен, без сомнения, и душой, и телом. Прекрасен, и будет принадлежать только ему!

— Мой господин, вы изумительны.

Голос донесся до Сиэля откуда-то издали, неожиданно прорвавшись через густую и теплую пустоту, образовавшуюся в его сознании. Неохотно вынырнув из нее, он открыл глаза, встретился взглядом с демоном и замер, боясь пошевелиться и спугнуть то, что там увидел. Восхищение. Нежность. И… еще что-то. Такое, что у него перехватило дыхание, а в груди что-то сладко екнуло. Но его неподвижность длилась недолго, привычка ворчать на дворецкого за столь короткое время их близости никуда не делась:

— Себастьян, у меня есть имя!

Мужчина хрипло рассмеялся.

— Сиэль, — прошептал он, целуя мальчика снова, не давая ему разразиться гневной тирадой, — Сиэль…

Стройное тело выгнулось навстречу, стараясь прижаться теснее, губы неумело, но старательно отвечали на ставшие почти грубыми поцелуи, руки требовательно вцепились в ворот рубашки. Стыд, страх, смущение – все это было отброшено прочь. Любовь и желание, вот что сейчас двигало им, наполняло его до краев.

Себастьян одним плавным движением стянул с господина ночную сорочку, и сначала ночной воздух, а затем и горячие руки и губы коснулись бархатистой кожи. Он поглаживал, целовал, лизал, прикусывал, каждый раз безошибочно находя самые чувствительные местечки на юном теле – и так без конца. Голова Сиэля в исступлении металась из стороны в сторону по подушке, мальчик снова провалился в темную мягкую пустоту, потонув в своих ощущениях. Реальность была далеко, и думать о ней, холодной и неприятной, не хотелось. Хотелось только, чтобы не прекращались настойчивые и нежные ласки, чтобы телу было все так же тепло. А еще вдруг захотелось самому провести ладонями по телу мужчины, узнать - каково оно на ощупь?

Веки как будто налились свинцом и отказывались подниматься. Демон только наблюдал, не мешая, и Сиэль толкнул его, заставляя лечь рядом на спину, а сам сел на кровати и принялся возиться с пуговицами на его рубашке. Пальцы дрожали и не слушались, но зачем притворяться – мальчишка так и не научился справляться с этим хитрым приспособлением на одежде. Поняв, что толку от его стараний будет мало, Сиэль занялся ремнем на брюках, в то время как Себастьян сам расстегнул несчастные пуговицы.

Узкие детские ладошки, освободив-таки дворецкого от рубашки и брюк, легли на его грудь. Поражал контраст: гладкая, мягкая кожа, и такие твердые мускулы под ней. Наклонившись, граф, задыхаясь от нахлынувшего безумного желания, запечатлел неловкий поцелуй на шее демона, а затем начал спускаться ниже и ниже, обжигая дыханием, прослеживая пальцами каждый изгиб красивого тела. Он уже не мог мыслить связно, словно превратившись в трепещущее желе. Демон дышал неровно, откинувшись назад, царапая пальцами одеяло.

…Плоский, с рельефными мышцами живот, а ниже – густая и темная поросль и… В этот момент он почувствовал, как что-то влажное вторглось в него, дразня и усиливая и без того пламенеющее желание. Оно двигалось, вперед-назад, ненавязчиво, но с каждым разом погружаясь все глубже. Сиэль сдавленно выдохнул и подался навстречу тонким чутким пальцам, совсем не удивившись и не прерывая поцелуев, будто он проделывал такое каждую ночь. Но стоило ему спуститься чуть ниже живота, коснуться носом курчавых волосков, как Себастьян, не выдержав, поймал его за плечи, опрокинул навзничь и без колебаний, одним точным движением вошел до конца.

Сиэля пронзила боль, такая же стремительная и ослепительная, как молния, но ни один звук не вырвался из гордых губ. Фэнтомхайв даже здесь, в постели демона, которому доверял и которого любил, все-таки оставался Фэнтомхайвом, полностью придя в себя и пытаясь держать себя в руках.

Демон, накрыв его своим гибким телом, мелко целовал его лицо, шепча что-то несвязно-ласковое, успокаивающе скользя по коже ладонями. Он лежал в нем, горячий, большой и неподвижный, и от одной мысли об этом мальчишка опять растерял все остатки рассудка и слабо сопротивляющейся гордости. Наплевав на не стихающую боль и прогнувшись в спине, он обвил ногами торс любовника, цепляясь за его плечи, и, забыв все на свете, почти простонал:

— Себастьян, пожалуйста…

Демон, не слышавший от своего господина даже стона этой ночью, удивленно хмыкнул, улыбнулся и мощным рывком подался вперед…

***

Дождь прекратился только под утро, оставив в память о себе капельки света, дрожащие на листьях и травинках, да курящийся над газонами пар. Солнце уже кралось по небу, таща за собой только начинающийся день. Лучики света, с любопытством заглянув в распахнутое окно старинного дома, воровато коснулись плававшего в дождевой луже зеленого листа, пробежали по упавшей на пол подушке и взобрались по сбитым простыням на кровать, мягко освещая переплетенные пальцы, перепутавшиеся черные и пепельные пряди, прижавшиеся друг к другу обнаженные тела.

Солнце поднималось все выше и выше, а юный граф все не просыпался. Еще час, и в доме начнутся обычная суета и беготня, и дворецкому придется оставить его, чего Себастьяну совсем не хотелось делать. Важно, чтобы после того, что случилось, Сиэль проснулся не один, чтобы понял, что он дорог своему демону не только в смысле пищи…

Себастьян осторожно отстранил от себя прижавшегося мальчишку и перевернул его на спину. Нет, не просыпается. Спокойно, еле слышно дышит, чуть посапывая. Тогда он начал гладить его: шею, плечи, снова шею, руки, щеки. Подушечками пальцев, ногтями, сверху вниз, снизу вверх. Грудь, живот, бок, где можно пересчитать все ребра. Всей ладонью, массируя, растирая. Бедро, пах, другое бедро, живот, соски. Указательным пальцем, рисуя на тонкой коже замысловатые узоры.

Сиэль завозился, окончательно спихнув на пол одеяло, и застонал, силясь скинуть с себя сон. Его просыпающееся тело быстро отзывалось на ласку, сладко подрагивая и выгибаясь. Все то, что казалось вчера кошмаром, бредом, отступило куда-то на второй план, и чувство глубокого удовлетворения и успокоения не покидало его. Ведь вчера, а вернее, сегодня ночью он все-таки сказал то, что хотел. Он не помнил точно, когда же вырвались у него заветные слова. Может, тогда, когда он, достигнув самой вершины, со страшной скоростью летел обратно вниз, восторженно шепча любимое имя. А может, после, когда, устроившись уютным калачиком в кольце сильных рук, он целовал его, благодаря.

Себастьян завладел его губами, ревниво вбирая в себя каждый стон, продолжая томительные поглаживания уже обеими руками. Сиэль вздрогнул от наслаждения и слепо потянулся ему навстречу. Низ живота налился теплом, а в голове проносились неясные образы, обрывки фраз… хаотичные, несвязные… Полное, безграничное, ничем не омрачаемое счастье… Но только осталось сказать еще кое-что.

Увлекшись, демон не сразу заметил, как застыл мальчишка, и опомнился только тогда, когда тонкие пальцы недвусмысленно впились ему в волосы, оттягивая голову назад. Он послушался и поднял удивленный взгляд на своего господина. Тот лежал под ним, и в серьезных синих глазах не было и тени сна. Себастьян потянулся было к его губам, но Сиэль снова остановил его, на этот раз упершись ладонями ему в грудь. Помолчал, изучая совершенные черты лица, замершего в считанных сантиметрах от него, и начал:

— Себастьян, я… — тут демон, несмотря на сопротивление, все-таки добился своего, и на некоторое время граф был лишен возможности что-либо говорить, — Себастьян, дослушай меня!!! Я…

Возня, звуки борьбы, поцелуев, гортанное рычание и стоны, затем все стихает, но ненадолго – меньшая сила чувствительно двинула большей коленом в область паха, отчего та, охнув, ослабила хватку, и тогда меньшая, воспользовавшись моментом, уселась на нее верхом, обхватив коленями бока и положив ладони на грудь. Губы смешливо подергиваются, но улыбки все нет и нет – Сиэль изо всех сил старается казаться серьезным. На душе опять, как и вчера вечером, скребут кошки, но он ни в коем случае не должен об этом догадаться...

— Себастьян, я хочу тебе кое-что сказать.

Уловив в голосе мальчишки новые нотки, Себастьян подчинился, придерживая его за талию. Тот же бездумно водил руками по его груди, смотря в сторону и не замечая, как прикрываются веками алые глаза, когда он случайно задевает соски.

— Себастьян… — грудной голос, мягкий и смущенный, лицо заливает горячая непрошенная краска, — Себастьян, ты знаешь, что… — как же трудно даются эти слова теперь! Граф упрямо вскидывает голову, глядя демону прямо в глаза. – Себастьян, я люблю тебя. – Получилось твердо и уверенно, так, как надо.

Усмешка исчезла с губ демона так же быстро, как и появилась. Неуловимое стремительное движение – и плечи нервно забившегося Сиэля ощутимо придавлены к перине. Бесконечно долгий взгляд, который трудно понять неправильно, нарочито медленный, нежный-нежный поцелуй, от которого сладко щемит сердце и на глаза наворачиваются слезы. Нет смысла сопротивляться, да и не особенно хочется. Он ведь, кажется… не против таких отношений?..

Невысказанная мысль вертится в голове и жутко беспокоит, поэтому, как только демон отрывается от него, Фэнтомхайв, пряча лицо на его плече, тихо шепчет:

— Контракт все еще в силе. И по его истечении ты все равно заберешь мою душу.

Себастьян снова улыбается, открыто и радостно, но что-то подсказывает Сиэлю, что всерьез его не воспринимают:

— Себастьян, это приказ!

— Yes, my lord.

Озорные искорки в глазах. Что-то задумал. Граф начинает выходить из себя, сердито стучит кулаками по широким плечам дворецкого, крича, что контракт есть контракт, что он сам человек чести и просто так слов на ветер не бросает.

Ему трудно далось это решение, не так-то легко отдать самое ценное, что имеешь. Но для него – не жалко. Хоть он и демон.

Примерно то же самое думал сейчас и Себастьян, со смехом уворачиваясь от кулаков разошедшегося господина. Честная, стойкая, решительная душа, прекрасная и совершенная, хоть и дерущаяся… Впившись в возмущенно оскаленный рот поцелуем и подминая под себя хрупкое тело, он окончательно понял, что хочет видеть этого мальчишку рядом с собой всегда. Он хочет отдать ему свою душу? Что ж, когда-нибудь потом, может быть. Но не раньше, чем свое сердце, тело, все свободное время и это утро. И пусть будет так.


End file.
